Everything is not what it seems?
by Mughees
Summary: A retelling of Total Drama Island, which includes murder and deception.
1. Beginning

_This story is an alternate reality which takes place after "If You Can't Take The Heat"..._

The sound of the toilet flushing was subsequently followed by a sigh. She was definitely going to get a lecture from Heather once she got back. Why should she have to be yelled at when it was Owen who cost the team the challenge because of his incompetence? Like some dumb curse would have effected that. She kicked a rock in frustration which hit the stump of a tree and bounced back. Following this, she walked back to the cabin irritated.

A shadow cast behind her, a mysterious figure was following her. They had a knife gripped in one hand and their boot made impact with a fallen branch. This prompted the person to jump behind a series of bushes. "Who's there?", she called out, but upon not getting a response, believed that her mind was playing tricks on her. Just to be sure, she walked at a quickened pace, before tripping over what appeared to be a mask. "What was that doing there?", she said to herself.

Mustering the strength to get back up, she was pushed down and her glasses fell a few feet away. Once she got ahold of them, she looked up to see her attacker. This was the last time that Beth was able to open her eyes on Total Drama Island.

A shrill cry awoke the campers the next morning. It was Sadie, back from a trip to the lavatory, who stood, mouth agape pointing at Beth's body which had been perched next to a tree. She had been left clutching her stomach and her clothes were drenched with blood. Soon after this, the bubbly twin fainted.

"What the hell is this? Is it another one of Chris's sick jokes?" Courtney said, seething with anger.

Gwen was the one who had the guts to check for Beth's pulse. Her silence indicated that nothing more had to be said. Coming to a realization, Lindsay bawled while the rest of the contestants struggled not to make eye contact.

Close to the sight, Courtney noticed something peculiar sticking out of the ground. Wiping off the dirt with her sleeve, the rustic look that it had indicated that it had been used to carve wood. It was Duncan's knife, she thought. Looking around her, she noticed that he wasn't with the rest of the campers.

She quietly slipped away in order to look for him.

 **Dead: Beth.**


	2. Aftermath

"Why are you losers making so much noise so early in the morning? Can't you see that I need my beauty sleep? I thought you would be happy to not have a rude awakening for once." said Chris, rubbing his eyes as he walked over.

Heather pushed him forward as he cast a gaze on Beth's body.

"No, no, no, this CANNOT be happening, this show doesn't have the ratings to deal with a lawsuit right now! You can't broadcast this on live television." Chris said in a panic as he ushered the cameramen away.

"Is that all that you can think about right now? The poor girl was murdered! The killer is still on the loose and you're the chaperone!" Leshawna snapped.

"How do we know that you're not the one who did it anyway? Don't you just love to see us get hurt, you sadist?" Heather said, glaring at the host in question.

"Just shut up for a second, okay? Let me figure this out. Somebody go and call Chef!" Upon hearing this, DJ quickly shot his hand up. Without waiting for a response, he ran away from the scene, looking nauseated.

"I should probably make sure that he makes it there. Dude is scared out of his wits, right now."

"Be careful." Bridgette responded, loosening her grasp on Geoff who went in pursuit. "Wait up, Deej!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the resort..._

"I knew that deciding to audition for this show was a bad idea. Whose bright idea was it for the show to take place in a remote area away from civilization?" Noah said as he hung up the phone.

"I can't bear to be away from Sadie right now, I knew I'd heard that there was break in from the county jail. It was all over the news! Should we call the police?"

"Chris, our caring host, said that he needed to sort things out because he didn't want to get the press involved just yet. Not that our lives are in danger or anything."

"We should take the speedboat and get the hell out of here! Why should we care whether or not Chris gets under fire for this?" Justin said, pulling on his hair.

"I'd let to get my hands on him right now!" Eva said, slamming her fist into her palm.

"Slow down, we don't even know the location so how are we supposed to navigate our way? And does anyone know where the hell Ezekiel is?"

"I saw him follow Tyler into the game room." Cody pointed out.

"Can't someone keep an eye on them? They're going to get themselves hurt like when Tyler jabbed himself in the chest with his cue. Not that I care or anything but there's strength in numbers."

"Besides, we need to have someone to use as bait in case we encounter this psycho." Noah thought to himself. He walked towards the boathouse, gesturing for the others to follow him.

"I'll go and bring those two and meet up with you." Katie said, folding her arms as if she felt a breeze, before walking away. A mysterious figure looked at the campers disperse from nearby.

* * *

An explosion rocked the island, the gunk that Chef was cooking flying everywhere. The mess was on fire and the two of them tried to pull Chef away before the roof caved in on them. By exerting a great amount of force, they were able to free his leg and helped him get on his feet. The three of them ran out and subsequently, the building disintegrated.

"Can't you guys walk any faster? What if they got hurt?" Bridgette said, running at the front of the pack. The campers were quick to act.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." Harold said, having a hard time keeping up, mumbling an excuse about helping Owen who had collapsed a few feet away.

Bridgette and Geoff ran into each other's arms. "Oh my gosh, I thought I'd lost you for a second! You're so lucky that you were able to get out of there in time!"

"I know babe, I know." Geoff said, struggling to catch his breath.

"What the hell happened?" Chris yelled.

"There was a leak, someone jammed a wrench into the gas pipe. I caught a glimpse of the assailant. If it weren't for these two, I'd have been blown away by now! You better tell me what's going on." Chef replied.

"Beth's been murdered and there is a killer loose on the island. We need to stay together for now and find a way to escape." Trent responded.

"Don't you have that helicopter you used during that challenge where we had to go to Boney Island? You need to take us to it!" Gwen said as Chef forced Chris to lead the campers to it.

Sadie ran up to them, in tears. "Guys, Beth's body is gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"I woke up and it wasn't there anymore. I thought I saw someone drag it away."

"We have to get out of here, NOW! There's no time to look for the body, I don't think the killer is working alone. We aren't safe here!" Gwen shouted.

* * *

 _In the terminal..._

"Duncan, are you in here? You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to tell the others what I saw. But you have to be honest with me." Courtney said, awaiting a response.

Someone clasped her mouth with their hand and she struggled, wanting her screams to be let out. The assailant's fist coming in contact with her left temple knocked her out. She was thrown into the backseat of one of Chris's cars.

* * *

After lifting the barrier, the campers screamed. The interns were dangling from the ceiling with smashed recording equipment nearby. Sparks came from nearby, where the control panel had been done in with a hammer. Sensing that she was going to faint, Trent caught Sadie in his arms.

"How do we know that the helicopter hasn't been messed with? There's probably an explosive waiting to go off! I'm getting out of here." Heather said, struggling to keep yesterday's lunch in.

* * *

"Gosh, Owen, you need to work with me here! At this pace, we're never going to be able to catch up with the others." Harold said, Owen did not reply. "Owen?" Harold looked behind him to see Owen gurgling, spewing blood everywhere. "Oh my god!", Harold said as he took off his shirt in order to cover Owen's wound with it. But this wasn't enough, he fell over.

While trying to think of what to do, someone grabbed Harold from behind and rammed their elbow into this head, which caused him to lose consciousness. For good measure, the kitchen knife was used to cut open one of Harold's legs. A wound had begun to form.

The person threw a toilet roll at Owen, prompting him to clean up. "I'm so glad that I agreed to do this. I've been meaning to get some money." Owen said, with a laugh as the two of them walked away.

* * *

So Owen is working for the enemy! But is he the only one? And what is Courtney's fate? You'll find out when the story returns.

 **Dead: Beth, Interns.**

 **MIA: Duncan.**


	3. The Escape Plan

Over on the mainland...

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this? You're putting their lives at risk!" Ellody asked.

"What good will a bunch of teenagers do? Performing this experiment will help me get my much needed results. Now start typing. Do you want to keep your job or not?" Scarlett threatened. Ellody complied.

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to be sick. This isn't pretty at all!" Lindsay whimpered, touching one of them with her finger and immediately retracted it, after squealing.

"Just don't look at them, okay? It isn't our fault anyway. There's a psycho on the loose." Gwen said as she pushed past the bodies, among the few who had made it to the helicopter.

"Are we supposed to go on without Heather or should we forcibly bring her with us? I'm not her biggest fan but it doesn't feel right leaving her here." Leshawna said.

"She'll come to her senses, eventually. Chef, get this thing started up." Gwen ordered. Bridgette volunteered to look for Heather.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't cry, I know that this isn't an ideal situation but we'll get through this!" Trent told Sadie, who was struggling to fight back her tears.

"It's just, you guys left me there, I could've just as well have been dead by now! I don't feel like I can trust anyone but Katie at this point." Sadie got out the words.

"I don't think any of us were thinking straight, the explosion just made the situation all the more panic-y. Just, follow me." Trent said, leading her through the maze of bodies.

As Chef got the helicopter running, the sound of the blades buzzing awakened Courtney. She mumbled something as she banged her head against the car's window, attempting to get their attention. She was close to giving herself a concussion.

"Was that Duncan?" She thought, trying to make out the figure. "Why was he doing this?"

"Seeing as if there isn't enough space for all of you, you could consider yourselves a liability. Chef, get us the hell out of here!" Chris yelled, but Chef refused to budge. Instead, he picked up the host and threw him onto the concrete floor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're the one who got us into this mess so you're supposed to fix it. Contact the police!" Chef barked. "This is a mutiny!" Chris yelled out.

"How are we supposed to fit into that thing? There's barely enough space for three of us." Geoff asked, eyeing the vehicle.

"Goth girl and the one who keeps freaking out, you're coming with me. The rest of you should go look for a speedboat that's on the other side of the island. We're going to go and get help!" Chef said. "Are you sure it's safe to fly?" DJ asked, reluctant to get on. Despite his wishes, Chef pulled him in.

The root was opened and the trio held on as the helicopter took flight. At virtually the last possible second, Chris struggled to hang on determined to bring Gwen down with him. The two of them fell onto the concrete floor below, Chris softening Gwen's fall and suffering significant spinal damage.

Before the duo had the chance to get away, a massive boulder was catapulted towards them, which missed narrowly. This was followed by an array of rocks. "We're under attack!"

"I think I can see where it's coming from. Come on!" Trent said, ushering Geoff to follow him.

But they were too late. The sedimentary rock rammed into the side of the helicopter, sending it crashing to the ground below. Chef managed to get out in time, cheating death yet again. DJ, who was still in a state of shock, did not live to see the light of day.

"Oh my god..." Courtney thought, looking out the window.

* * *

Harold woke up and looked around him frantically. "He took Owen's body! I can't believe that I wasn't able to fight him off. He took me by surprise!" He complained.

A sharp pain in his left knee indicated that he'd been wounded. Seeing his shirt hanging onto a twig, he steadily dragged himself towards it. Following this, he wrapped it around his leg. Using the tree as support, he managed to get on his feet, only to slump back down. "I'm going to die here, in the middle of the forest.

"Didn't being in the Boy Scouts teach him anything?", he thought.

He had an idea. But he needed to make it to the cabins if he wanted this to work. Thus, he began the long and treacherous journey. Nearby, by virtue of his nose piercing, Duncan was visible.

"He's on the move. I'm pretty sure that I can take care of the dweeb though. Just make your way back to the others." Duncan said in a quiet voice into his headpiece.

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Noah called out, rummaging through some boxes.

"Just some old junk from when we hosted that costume party. Nothing of value though." Katie replied.

"Does this count?" asked Tyler, holding out fish hooks in disgust. They were covered in gunk.

"No, but keep that close. We might end up needing it if we were to use a sail boat." said Noah.

Ezekiel called out, wanting to get their attention but they ignored him. "I think you should check this out, there's something dripping back here." Ezekiel said, pointing behind a pile of boxes.

"We're in what used to be a boathouse that's now used for storage. What do you expect, homeschool?" Noah told him.

"I'm pretty sure that water isn't red, eh." This got Noah's attention. He asked Eva to help move the boxes. Upon seeing what was behind them, they collectively gasped. Eva let the box fall onto the ground, smashing into smithereens. It was Izzy's body, bundled up and ready to be loaded onto cargo.

"I knew we shouldn't have left her alone, she always ends up causing trouble! Why do I make these decisions?" Noah said, smacking his forehead.

"Who made you the leader anyway? Things haven't been exactly going well for us, bookworm. Your Sherlock Holmes novels aren't helping!" Justin piped up.

"I'll be right back." Cody said, the wet spot visible on his pants. "I should go with you, bro. This isn't the time to be out alone." Tyler said. "No I'll be fine, really! Meet back in five."

Noah checked the label on the box but kept the information to himself. Was this some sort of experiment? Why was she being sent for examination? Izzy's puffy face indicated that she had been strangled.

But what irritated Noah was that the killer was able to do this without so much as her putting up a struggle. This could mean it was someone they knew. What exactly was going on?

* * *

I'm with Noah on this one. Who are Duncan and Owen reporting back to? Will the campers find Harold before it's too late and will Courtney manage to make it out unscathed? Unlikely but anything can happen.

 **Dead: Beth, Interns, DJ, Izzy.**


	4. Realizations

Noah decided that it wouldn't do the others good to know that there were bounty-hunters after them. He kept this to himself but it was slightly worrying to him. They needed to stick together or who knows where they'd end up?

Were they supposed to find the body? Was it supposed to act as a message? It seemed awfully convenient for Ezekiel to stumble upon it. Was this a set-up? He shook the thought from his head. He was getting paranoid. It was time to devise a plan. He could make it out alive, he was sure of it.

Finally he spoke up. "Alright, so here's what we're going to do. Since Eva should have no problem fighting off whoever it is that's after us, she's going to go look for Cody. The rest of you help me move these boxes and clear up the mess we made so that is doesn't look like we came here.

"Why do we have to go through so much effort? I, for one, am not going to touch the body." Justin said, with a revolting look on his face.

"I'm going to have to agree with Justin on this one. Let's just leave it there." Katie said, only to be cut off by Tyler who spoke in a panicked voice.

"And what, help the killer follow our tracks? I've seen way too many horror movies to make that mistake, man!"

"I'm glad that we could come to an agreement. Now can you get over here? I'm not exactly the person who's fit to do this sort of thing." This signaled the rest of them to get to work, apart from Ezekiel who hadn't moved an inch since they discovered the body. Noah figured that he needed to let him be. This wasn't the time to be picking fights.

Meanwhile, Eva kicked open another bathroom stall. Empty. Angered by this, she unhinged it and it sailed across the room, pieces of the tile clattering on the floor below.

A figure stood in the doorway, ready to make their move. They held a knife, which had a considerable amount of blood on it. Before Eva could turn around, they made their next move and the knife cut through the air before it sliced the back portion of her shoulder. She screamed and held it, falling to a ground, in a great deal of pain.

She wasn't weak. She wasn't going to let him win. In a fit of rage, she retaliated and kicked back, making her attacker fall headfirst. She then pinned him to the ground and was ready to bash their skull open if Cody hadn't appeared in the door frame, a piece of toilet paper wedged in one of his sneakers.

This distraction gave the killer enough time to elbow her so that she was left coughing and wheezing. They then pushed past Cody, who was in a state of shock at the time.

"I can't freaking believe that you let him escape! I had him! Five minutes and he would've been dead!" Eva yelled. Cody, slowly backed away. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Can't you see how much blood I'm losing?" Cody ran to get the first-aid kit. This was not looking good.

* * *

At this moment, the contestants had fled the scene, though DJ was still visible in the burnt remains of the helicopter. The blood trickled down Courtney's forehead. She had been unable to form even a dent on the car's windshield and she was running out of air. She had to act fast.

Using her legs to grab a leather jacket that Chris had left on the front seat, she jerked forward. It had failed to hit the light switch and instead, landed on the dashboard. She accepted defeat and closed her eyes for a moment. Soon, she was asleep, as if in a trance. Slumber had caught up with her.

The jacket slipped and hit the brakes, the car rolling forward. As if on cue, the door was opened and after the front end of the car bounced off a steep edge, it began accelerating towards the beach.

"I'm starting to have second doubts about this. Sure, she was bossy but I don't think I want to see her die." Duncan said, watching the car go off into the distance.

"Oh, Duncan. Can't you see? You're letting your puny emotions get the better of you. Walk it off. Don't you want to be one with EVIL?" Max said, cackling.

Scarlett's voice could be heard in the distance. "Knock it off, Max. Anyway, this variable will help us figure out whether or not she's worthy. Nevermind, that's for another time." After this, the transmission sizzled out. Duncan sighed.

Owen put his hand on the juvenile's back. "Cheer up buddy, we're the good guys here!" Duncan slapped his hand away aggressively and ran off into the forest.

"Wonder what that's all about." Owen grumbled.

* * *

Trent eyed the strange contraption. It seemed to have been built hastily and it was loosely bound together.

"Guys, you should probably keep a little distance. It isn't safe to be near this thing."

"How was the freak able to wheel this here without catching our attention? We were less than a mile away!" Gwen yelled.

"I seem to remember Heather saying that she needed to take a walk and going in this direction. It doesn't surprise me, honestly." Leshawna pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything. Can I just breathe for a moment without false accusations being thrown at me." Heather said, glaring back at her.

"Guys, I don't think he's looking so good. We should take him to the infirmary or something." Lindsay said, pointing at Chris who was sprawled out on the ground, groaning.

"Serves him right for what he tried to do. He almost killed me! I say let him have a taste of his own medicine for once." Gwen said, folding her arms.

"Forget about him, I'll carry the wimp when we need to move. We need to devise a plan but I think that we're not alone. I know a place." Chef beckoned for the others to follow him. No one objected.

Bridgette looked behind her, noticing that Geoff wasn't keeping up with the rest of the group. He hadn't been acting like himself ever since..the incident.

His hat had been pulled down, as if to hide the guilt that he'd been unable to save his friend. She took his hand and they trudged forward.

* * *

Darkness had fallen by the time Harold reached the cabins. He looked exhausted and the physical exertion had left him a mess. He closed his eyes for a moment, longing to get rest.

"No." He thought. "It isn't safe to be by my lonesome right now. I can sleep once I find the others." He was anxious to find out how well they'd fared. Something about this just seemed odd to him.

Noticing that the light on the boy's side of the Killer Bass cabin was on, he quietly crept to the window. The floorboards creaked under his weight and he was certain that he was going to get found out. Steadying himself, he took a look inside. He'd turned the place upside down and was looking for something. Food, Harold presumed.

He was about to call out to him when he saw Owen mumbling something into his earpiece. He was working for someone. This was bad. He had to get out of there fast. Harold lunged forward, smashing head-first into the ground. He spit out dirt, looking disgusted.

Duncan was kneeling in order to get a good look at them. Harold was about to say something when Duncan cupped his mouth. He was putting up a struggle.

"You shouldn't have come here, dweeb! You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I'm going to give you one chance to walk away from this, now! If they find out about this, there's nothing I can do to help you." Duncan said. "Now go!"

Harold did as he was told and used his elbows to drag himself back into the forest. From here, he spied on Duncan and Owen who were conversing. They seemed to be arguing on something and parted ways, soon after. What was he supposed to do with this information, Harold thought?

Why did Chris let the maniac who'd been to youth prison onto the show? When has that ever been a good idea?

* * *

Vulture-like creatures were picking at Sadie's body. Her paleness indicated that she'd been dead for quite some time. A single blow of the sledgehammer to her chest was enough to knock the air out of her. Easy pickings, the killer thought.

The killer had stayed behind in order to talk to her, while the others went on to examine the catapult. The killer traced a single line with their knife through her leg as the blood trickled out and made a puddle on the floor. They then smirked, finding solace in such an activity.

 **There's a third mole? Chris really struck out when he picked this cast, didn't he?**

 _Note: A bit of a filler chapter, just to show that Harold and Noah are catching on._


	5. A Way Out

Noah was pacing around the pool-side area, his eyebrows forming a crease when he stopped to think.

"You're back! What took you so long?", Noah asked the duo. Cody was visibly keeping his distance from Eva, expecting to be subject to her wrath at any moment.

Finally he spoke up. "We had a little run-in with the killer but because I couldn't act fast enough, they were able to escape."

"Oh my gosh Eva, what happened to your shoulder?" Katie asked. She was in visible pain and holding it in a death-grip.

"It's nothing, I can handle myself. I don't need another one of you weaklings getting in my way." Eva said, brushing it off while glaring at Cody. He whimpered.

"As I'd have expected from you, you let your anger get in the way of things, Eva. This isn't a one-man situation, this WILL have consequences." Noah said.

"Do you think that would have mattered if that maniac would've been dead?" Eva yelled back at him.

"I'm not so sure that this person is working alone." Noah said, immediately regretting putting this out.

"What do you mean by that?" Justin asked, the conversation finally catching his attention. He'd been checking himself out prior to this.

"It means that I have significant evidence to prove that there is an organization using us as subjects for an experiment." Noah responded.

"What the hell? I didn't sign up for this! What are they going to do to my body? Are they going to cut it open just so they can harvest my organs?" Justin said, freaking out. Noah sighed. This was not the time to deal with Justin's vanity.

"I think we're practically sitting ducks waiting out here! And it doesn't help that the interns seem to have disappeared. My usual gym instructor wasn't there." Tyler said.

"How were they able to carry this out, from under our noses?" This baffled Noah.

"I think we should take a visit to that cabin Chris and Chef reside in when they come here. I'm pretty sure that he has reception there and we could possibly contact someone for help."

"As for the rafts, I don't think that it's safe to get on them, yet. If they're watching us, they know what escape route we'd take." *

* * *

Courtney was still sound asleep in the amidst of the chaos. The car had crashed time and time again into the trees, making it difficult for it for the engine to keep running. By the time she regained consciousness, the car was mostly submerged in water. She was going to drown.

Knowing that she couldn't get out, she broke down. If only she had trusted the others enough to bring them along with her, none of this would have happened.

She wasn't going to get the future that she'd planned for so thoroughly. Oh why did she have to join this stupid show? There were better ways to earn publicity.

But her time wasn't up yet. Geoff lunged into the water and thrashed the sunroof of the car with a rock he'd found near shore. He pulled Courtney out and carried her onto the beach. There, Bridgette made an attempt to resuscitate her. She coughed, struggling to take in the air, desperately wanted to tell them everything.

"Take it easy, Courtney. You're safe now. We've sent a search party to look for a vehicle to escape." Bridgette said, in order to console her. Meanwhile, Geoff was bleeding. The glass had cut into his hand and he made an attempt to wash it off. He winced. Blood poured out, turning the water red.

Finally she was able to get the words out. "Duncan..you can't trust him. I think he's the one that murdered Beth." All she could see was dark spots in her field of vision. Courtney then passed out.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Why would these two even decide to go off alone, let alone be able to spot the car? You weren't supposed to let this happen." Scarlett said, reprimanding Duncan.

"No matter, I will have to make do. The death of Courtney would have upped the level of despair. Don't you agree, Duncan?" Scarlett said.

"Huh, so I suppose you do have feelings for her. We'll have to deal with that now, won't we?" Again, Duncan did not answer. "Better not get careless." The voice then phased out. In anger, Duncan tore his earpiece off and threw it into the distance.

* * *

"It doesn't surprise me that Chris would keep the luxuries for himself. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a nice hot shower." Heather said, entering the bathroom.

Leshawna was about to say something but Gwen cut her off. "Don't bother, she wasn't going to be much of a help searching this place anyway."

"Why does this picture look so familiar?", Trent said, pointing at the frame on Chris's bedside. It was a blonde woman in a red dress, though she looked considerably younger. The picture had been scribbled with a red marker.

"That was the pretty boy's partner when he first entered this business. They had a fall out." Chef said, dismissing it. He'd made sure to lock Chris outside, so that he wouldn't protest to this being an invasion of his privacy.

"Why is this cabin located in a secluded area, anyway?" Leshawna asked, finding it suspicious..

"It was supposed to be where we would have a stake out during one of the challenges. The final four would be placed on a seemingly deserted island and would have to make it back to the campgrounds." Chef replied. The others groaned.

Meanwhile, Chris had started banging on the door. Trent stopped a clueless Lindsay from letting him in.

"I can't seem to get reception, I'm thinking we may have been too late." Trent said, walking around trying to get bars on the wireless phone that he found.

Chef opened a storage closet and stood back in surprise. The bear was giving him a peculiar look. "No one make any sudden movements." He said in a low voice.

"Now slowly move towards the door." He said, while himself backing away.

"I can't get the door to open, its jammed." Gwen said. "Get Chris to pull on it from the outside." However, the host was nowhere to be found.

"We're just going to have to bring it down then. Stand back." Chef said, and within the inch of a second, he crashed into the door. This angered the bear.

Lindsay and Trent had yet to get out. Knowing that he could only save one of them, Chef went for Trent, considering Lindsay to be a liability. Grabbing him by his shirt, Chef threw him onto the ground outside.

He then sealed the entrance by perching the door against a wall. The bear attacked Lindsay, whose screams filled the air. "Oh God.." Leshawna said, meekly.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Gwen said, as the four of them ran away from the scene.

Meanwhile Heather, sensing that something was wrong, wrapped a towel around herself and slowly turned the door handle. She peeked outside and quickly slammed the door shut. She panicked. She was trapped.

* * *

When will they ever learn? And has Owen been tasked to follow Harold's trail, now that Courtney is safe? Find out next.

* - As to why Noah has taken up the leadership role, it's because he held this degree of responsibility taking care of his siblings back home.


	6. Into Action: Part 1

Geoff was resting on his back, drawing a picture of the Killer Bass trio by dragging a stick across the sandy shore.

"How could he do that to us, you know? We didn't treat him as harshly as the others. Even betraying poor Deej, who wouldn't even hurt a fly?"

"You couldn't have known that he'd do something like this. He took advantage of an opportunity that he probably saw in that sick mind of his." Bridgette replied.

Courtney had come to terms with it, after sobbing uncontrollably for several hours. She now took up the leadership role.

"Who we should really be questioning is Chris. He's seen Duncan's criminal records, he must know what he's capable of. That is, if he were a competent host and actually did a background check."

"Well, I'm not sure it's safe to be here by ourselves. We should probably get back to the others. Come on, they're on the other side of the island."

"Courtney, just hang on to this surfboard, we can paddle it across." Bridgette said, assuming position.

The resistance the water gave wasn't much of a bother. She had spent most of her life in these areas. How she longed to be back home, surfing.

But now it was up to her, to provide a pillar of support for these two. More so, Courtney who was vulnerable on the inside. Bridgette knew she had feelings for Duncan.

Why else would she go off alone, in hopes of clearing his name?

The archer took their place, perched up on one of the trees, hidden from vision. They let the arrow fly and it pierced into the beige hat. Geoff was taken by surprise.

The targets then ran, a barrage of arrows following them. One narrowly missed Courtney's calf, brazing it. She shrieked and limped for the remainder of the journey.

A figure came out of the shadows, tackling the assailant. It was Harold, twigs and leaves leaving his hair a jumbled mess. He wrestled the killer, but owing to his physical weakness, they were able to push him off.

"You're not going to get away this time, Duncan. It's over." Geoff said, pinning the attacker.

The person struggled, not wanting their identity to be revealed. But it was of no use, because Courtney had already trained herself on taking off the hoodie.

She faced difficulty doing so, as if the clothes were a couple sizes too short. Finally, she was able to pull it off.

"Owen, what the hell, man?" Geoff said, breaking the silence. "We thought you were dead."

One of the cameras had been hidden in the bushes, concealed. It's red light beeped. Noticing it's presence, Owen threw a rock onto it, shattering the lens.

"Abort mission, we cannot let him give anything away. He's a talker. You know what you have to do." Scarlett ordered, using her thumb to move her glasses back into place. Ellody sighed, typing out commands in order to release bees into the area. A pang of guilt ran through her.

"I was offered money by some organization and you know I couldn't refuse because I blew all my parent's money on food and I felt terrible about it-"

"There isn't much time for your incessant rambling, Owen. Just tell us what the hell they planned to do!" Courtney yelled.

"I don't know but I heard them talking about when it was down to just a few of you, there was supposed to be some sort of test-" Owen was cut off by the sound of bees buzzing. A hive tumbled onto the ground.

Quick to react, Geoff helped Harold get on his feet and carried him, Harold's arm underneath his shoulder. Dust flew about which made him cough.

The others had to leave Owen behind. He screamed, twisting and turning as he was stung. Finally, he stopped, laying lifeless on the ground, eyes wide open.

* * *

Heather knew she had to be smart with this. One wrong move and she was dead meat. She grabbed her clothes and placed her hand on the handle, taking a deep breath.

A gut-wrenching odor filled the room as she opened the door, which almost made her throw up. It was coming from Lindsay's remains. Her eyes watered.

The bear was resting nearby, snoring. She made her best effort not to awaken it, while making her way to the door.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. She tripped on a flashlight and rammed her head into the make-shift door. It was up. She pounded on the door, insisting to be let out in case the others were close by.

Meanwhile, she took a poker from the fireplace and used it to keep the bear at bay. She pushed against the door, but it was of no use.

The bear charged towards her and she jabbed it, which make it squeak. She twisted the poker and pulled it out. Blood dripped on the wooden floor.

It collapsed, making the ground shake in it's wake. It's heart slipped on the ground next to it. Heather let out a sigh of relief. Using the poker to shatter glass, she jumped out the window.

It was either me or it, she thought. I'm not heartless. Survival of the fittest. Brushing it off, she went to look for the others.

* * *

 **Dead: Beth, Interns, DJ, Izzy, Sadie, Lindsay, Owen, Bear.**


	7. Into Action: Part 2

Wrapping a piece of cloth on his hand, Noah examined the burnt remains of the cabin.

"Seems like the organization beat us to it. You can throw away any hopes you have of getting off this island soon."

"I feel like I'm going to lose my sanity if I have to spend another minute in this deserted resort. How can you act so calm through this?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Because panicking will only make it difficult to take decisions. Why else do you think I refused to let Justin take the lead? He wouldn't be able to pull it off."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be nice to look at that hunk of gorgeous in a time like this..It'd at least soothe me." Katie said, swooning.

"Snap out of it, Katie. Do you want to reunite with Sadie or not?" Noah said, which snapped Katie out of her daze. She was determined now.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted. I wonder how she's holding up right now.."

"We could always call someone for help." Cody said.

"What did you just say?" Noah said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, we're just on the other side of an island that supposedly has civilization. I've heard cars come and go a few times when I followed the girls into-uh. Never mind, that's not important. The point is that they'd be able to **help** us."

"Do you think if there were people around, they wouldn't notice that a portion of the island was sealed off?" Noah asked him.

"Maybe Chris paid them off, I mean they're shooting a show, it's not like it's something out of the ordinary." Tyler said, expressing his thoughts. This surprised Noah.

He was getting careless and not looking at all the possibilities.

"Can't we stop and get something to eat? I'm really tired." Justin said, in response to his stomach rumbling.

"We could stop by the mess hall and check to see if there's any leftovers. We need that energy if we want to move on, Noah." Katie suggested.

"And also raid that stash of junk food Chef hid in the vents that he thinks no one knows about. But we should hurry, I don't want to waste any more time." Noah added.

They went off towards the cafeteria. From behind them came Duncan, who slapped his hand onto Ezekiel's mouth. He squirmed, struggling to break free and tried to call out to the others, but no avail. He was being dragged away.

He was then struck on the back of his head with a wooden plank that had been pulled off the dock. He was close to blacking out.

"Unless you want me to strike again, you better listen. We're giving you an option, either to help me torment the rest of the campers or you cease to exist in this world."

The use of the word "cease" struck Ezekiel as odd. He believed that someone was feeding Duncan words so that he'd know what to say. This just meant that it was dangerous. Things were not looking up for him. He took a few minutes to think.

"You better say something unless you want to be dead meat." Duncan threatened.

Finally he decided.

"I can't believe you'd do that to us, yo. They should've voted you off instead of me because you're crazy."

He continued. "I'm still not able to face the fact that Izzy is dead and you're asking me to help you hurt the others? No way!" Ezekiel said, nodding his head rapidly.

He lunged at Duncan, hoping to grasp at his throat but he didn't even have a fighting chance. Duncan grabbed him. Ezekiel's eyes swelled up. "Please don't do this."

He struggled to get the words out and then that was that. A crack sounded as the plank came it contact with his head once more. Ezekiel had chosen his morals over his life.

Duncan threw his body into the pool, which soon turned into a dark shade of red. Dusting himself, he walked away.

"Send in a team to make sure that the inhabitants of the island are advised to stay indoors, in light of a hurricane warning. Make sure to send Topher with them, he's quite good at convincing people. We can't let this get out." Scarlett ordered, seeing it play out.

* * *

"I think we can take a break now. The bear isn't going to chase after us." Gwen said, as she skidded to a stop.

Nearby, Leshawna knelt down and grabbed her knees. She was trying to catch her breath.

"I haven't done that much running in years." She walked over to a rock and sat on it. She then wiped sweat off her forehead.

"I'm not sure it matters when you're trying to stay alive. Seriously, how did this psycho manage to lure that bear into the cabin?" Gwen said, freaking out.

"The point is that we need to be more careful! After what happened to Lindsay, I don't think we can afford any more casualties." Trent said.

"I'm glad to see that at least someone has been able to pull himself together. You maggots are weak." Chef commented, leaning on a tree, one foot against the tree stump.

"Yeah, because you've fared so much better. It's because of you that DJ isn't with us anymore and if this moron hadn't pushed me down, I would've been a goner as well." Gwen said, approaching Chef while pointing at a Chris who was in a corner, sucking his thumb, whimpering.

"Hey, hey. Relax. I know this isn't an ideal situation but we'll get through this, I promise." Trent said, grabbing Gwen before she did something she regretted.

"Fine, let's just go find Heather. She's probably still stuck in the cabin right now." Gwen said, like it was no big deal. "Right after a ten minute break.." Leshawna added.

"These people are in poor shape." Chef said, examining the group. "Who knows how far they'll last?" He added in a quiet voice.

Meanwhile, the third mole was tying Sadie's body against a tree. This was close to the area where the former Killer Bass members were resting. They were in for quite a surprise when the morning came.

* * *

Is Chef up to something or does he simply not have high hopes for their survival? It's hard to tell. And will any of the contestant manage to escape? It seems unlikely at this point, given the shortage of vehicles to get to the main land. But remember, anything can happen.

 **Dead: Beth, Interns, DJ, Izzy, Sadie, Lindsay, Owen, Bear, Ezekiel.**


	8. A Twist

A wolf howled in the distance as a mist-like fog encompassed the camp grounds. The campers were fast asleep, aside from Courtney who had been asked to keep watch.

She had dozed off but woke up startled, adjusting her focus. Her head throbbed, having not fully recovered from her concussion due to lack of rest.

She'd volunteered to stay up despite Bridgette's protests, insisting that she was fine. Just one of the many lies she'd told.

"Guys, I need you need to wake up, something strange is going on." Courtney called out, prompting Harold to sit up and rub his eyes before putting on his glasses.

He went close to the fog and sniffed it. He immediately lost his balance and fell.

Courtney stepped aside, suspecting that inhaling the fog was fatal. She spoke in a panicked tone to Geoff and Bridgette in order to get them moving. Getting on their feet, they jogged away.

Running back to the campgrounds, Courtney ushered for them to get inside the building before slamming the door. Bridgette shut the windows.

Geoff switched the lights on, illuminating the mess hall with the fluorescent lights casting a pale yellow glow.

"I don't think we could've gone much farther because my feet are killing me. We're just going to have to hope that we're safe here." Courtney said, clutching her leg.

Unfortunately for them, the fog had started seeping through air spaces between the doorway and the floor. The three of them weren't quick enough to get away.

* * *

Geoff was the first to wake up, after having a nightmare where he wasn't able to save the love of his life. He had to stay strong, if only for Bridgette's sake.

Struggling to break free of the ropes that were holding him back, he shook his head, because of which his hat flew off. A figure he was unable to recognize picked it up.

"Do you find pleasure in doing this to us, you psycho?" This broke the silence and made Geoff jump. He looked to his right to find the source of the sound. It was Gwen, her hair ruffled, she casting a glare in the direction of the figure.

The other campers had started to wake up and this caused a ruckus.

"How did they find you guys? I thought you'd have been making arrangements for us to get off the island." Bridgette asked.

"We had a little run-in with a bear. It got Lindsay and we ran away, separating us from Heather and Chris. We don't know about their whereabouts. Once the fog came, we didn't have the energy to get away." Trent answered, the rope digging into his hands as he frowned.

"When did Courtney get here? I don't recall seeing that girl ever since Beth was murdered." Leshawna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was doing a little digging of her own. It turns out that Duncan is involved in this, because it was his knife that was used to kill Beth." Bridgette quickly answered for her.

Before anyone could respond, the figure switched on the screen. After a loud crackle, it came to life. It showed Scarlett in a lab coat, others roaming about in the background getting documents.

"Greetings subjects. I suppose you're wondering why you've been brought here. Any ideas?" Scarlett asked.

"Cut the chit-chat you freak and get to the point!" Courtney said, irritated.

Chef had kept quiet up till this point, noticing that his scientist looked familiar but he couldn't put his figure on it.

"Very well then, I think it's time we tell you what exactly is Total Drama Island."

Scarlett cleared her voice and continued. "Myself and my team of psychs had pitched an idea to the producers long ago, to create a show to test the mental capabilities of teenagers of the modern era. I spent months planning, focusing on every detail, hoping the show would be green-lit."

"They turned it down. It angered me, so I threatened them. Their lives were on stake. They were forced to sign an agreement to air this show, on my terms."

"But what I wanted now was no longer to make a breakthrough but to get revenge. For the producers keeping me in the dark all this time on this project. The reality show they'd be directing, hosting by the one and only Chris McLean. My inside source was Duncan, who I'd sent in to keep an eye on the project. Unfortunately, he let his feelings get in the way and wanted to back out. I didn't let him. He knew too much. In hindsight, they should've seen this coming, from a brilliant mind, like mine."

"And now you're here. You've survived this far and I congratulate you on that. I'm sure you're wondering how I managed to get you here. It was simple really, injecting trace amounts of narcotic to make a concoction that would be sprayed aerially onto the island."

"It's not our fault that this happened to you. You should be blaming the production team, you didn't have to go as far as to commit a felony by taking it out on some poor innocent teens." Courtney said.

"True, I could have pursued another project. But really where's the fun in that?" Scarlett added, smirking.

"So I'm going to give you an option. You're going to compete on my show, on my terms or else."

"What's going to happen to us, if we DON'T agree?" Leshawna asked.

In response, Scarlett tapped a button, releasing Chris, whose tattered remains slammed onto the concrete floor.

Some of the campers screamed. Gwen finding it difficult to hold it in, puked.

"He was wandering around aimlessly in the forest. So I thought, why not use him to send a message?"

"You said you were giving us a choice. How is this any different then forcing us to act as your lab rats?" Trent said, in anger.

"I guess not. But I'm still giving you five minutes to make the decision." Scarlett said. The campers stayed quiet, which struck her as odd.

Heather crept behind her, disguised as a scientist. She held a piece of ripped clothing in her left hand and was slowly making her way towards Scarlett.

She slapped it onto Scarlett's mouth, who struggled to take it off. She spoke in a muffled voice. The two of them wrestled, causing the seat to topple over.

The other scientists wasted no time. They dragged Heather away before she could do any more damage. Scarlett was coughing and spitting saliva onto the shiny white floor. She was turning purple and spoke to Max in a croaked voice.

"How do you like it now? Don't worry, it's only going to take a few seconds for the rat poison to take effect. Probably shouldn't have made your little rendez-vous in the side of the cliff!" She yelled as she was taken away, punching and kicking the air.

Harold's mind worked like clockwork. He clenched his glasses with his teeth and aiming them just right, managed to get the light to focus on the ropes. It burnt through and Chef was set free.

A red light went off inside the room where they were being held captive.

"Quick, he's getting away!" Harold said, pointing at the figure who was making it's exit. Chef ran after them. Meanwhile, he wasted no time helping the others.

An explosive went off and the left wall fell, debris flying everywhere. A piece of concrete landed on Leshawna, making her yelp in pain.

Gwen and Bridgette rushed to save here. "Girl, it's no use. I'm just going to get in the way, go on without me. Mama always told me to look out for others."

Gwen had started weeping and spoke in a cracked voice. Bridgette helped her get on her feet and the two of them climbed out of the room.

The figure was pursued by Chef Hatchet, followed by Geoff and Trent bringing up the rear. They made their way through the maze of hallways before a second explosive went off and with it, flew the flames of a fire that had started.

One of them had felt the impact and their clothes had caught on fire. They tried desperately to put the fire out but no avail. They let out a gut-wrenching scream as they were burned alive. The glowing piercing left behind gave it away.

* * *

So we're coming towards a conclusion! Who'd knew it was Heather that would put the final nail in the coffin? But would Scarlett really not have a serum in her midst? Heather being able to bypass security was enough.

And yes, the person being chased was indeed Duncan, who had remained loyal to the very end. How are the contestants at the Playa going to fare? And when will the third mole come forward? All this next time!

 **Dead: Beth, Interns, DJ, Izzy, Sadie, Lindsay, Owen, Bear, Ezekiel, Chris, Leshawna and Duncan.**


	9. And what followed

A few hours had passed since the cave in. Bridgette was tending to Courtney's wounds by tying a piece of cloth, courtesy of Harold, around her leg to stop her from losing blood.

Finally she spoke up. "I can't believe I was falling for a criminal. Someone who wasn't here for something the rest of us came here for. The prize money. Redemption. He wanted nothing but to see us suffer."

"I don't think that's entirely true." Bridgette replied. "That woman mentioned that she'd found ways to keep Duncan loyal to the cause. He could've been blackmailed. The feelings he had for you were real, Courtney. Trust me."

Courtney felt conflicted. "I don't know what to believe." She buried her head in her arms and rocked herself.

In the distance, Harold slipped on his undershirt which he'd been washing in a stream. It had dried out. He wracked his brain thinking about why Duncan spared him. What did he get out of it? The thought was hacking away at his brain.

Gwen sat near him on a partially eroded rock. She too was thinking, but about Heather's fate. "So when are we going to make our move?"

This comment took Harold by surprise. He wasn't expecting her to recover so quickly from...he couldn't even bring himself to say it.

He still felt something thinking about her. Longing to have her slap his hand away, even. She didn't deserve this. None of the contestants did. Those people were going to pay.

Gwen lightly hit him on the back of his head to snap him out of his trance. "Hey, I know it's tough. But we have to do this, for her." Harold understood.

Chef called the campers together. Some were still visibly shaken. They were being slammed with one casualty after another.

Bridgette prepared herself to speak to the others and give them motivation.

"I know that it's not easy moving forward but we can't let Heather suffer at the hands of those psychos. She risked her life for us and that's the only reason why we're still in one piece."

"I'm with you, 100%. I already feel guilty for leaving her behind in the cabin. She's still human, after all. No matter how she treated us." Trent replied.

"You can do what you want but I don't think it's a safe bet going in there without having any idea of the security system." Chef countered.

"It can't be tough to bypass if Heather did it. I'm sure that they're in a state of panic right now because of Scarlet's intoxication. We have a chance." Harold said, pushing his glasses back.

"Taking them by surprise doesn't sound like a good idea but it's our only option at this point. Either you can come with us or stay here and defend yourself from whoever it is that's after us. Your call, Chef."

These were Gwen's parting words as she and the rest of the campers, including a limping Courtney, started moving towards the cliff.

* * *

Cody made an effort to try and pull Eva out of the water. The water had turned a dark shade of red around her. She was in agony. Finally, she lost her patience and used him to propel herself forward.

He coughed up water. "I-I deserved that. We wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't get in your way."

Katie was frantically searching around for a bracelet. It was the last piece of Sadie that she had, a token of their friendship. But she still had the firm belief that they would be reunited.

Noah wrung out his clothes, standing there in only his swim shorts. After noticing Ezekiel's absence, they'd gone back to look for him. Not a good idea.

They'd gone through with an escape plan but the motor boat had been rigged. They were lucky to still be alive. Better not be a jinx.

Eva and Cody made it onto the beach, near Justin who was whining about getting his hair wet. Noah ignored him and noticed Katie standing in the water, frozen in place. Her expression indicated that she was scared out of her wits.

As he approached her, a bad feeling began to eat away at him. Looking at what lay before him, he staggered and almost plunged underwater. Tyler's body was floating side to side, bruises from a shark's teeth marks visible. He had bled out.

Noah had a hunch that the jock couldn't swim well but it was almost as if the killer also knew of this and had timed the boat accordingly, so that he would become shark chow.

This would give some interesting data readings to the organization that was after them, Noah thought. He had to step up his game if he wanted to save these people.

* * *

 _Two hours later.._

Those on Wawanakwa had trekked through the forest and reached the base of the cliff. It was only a short walk from there to the hideout.

"Do you think it was a mistake coming onto this show, Bridge? It's a bummer, what's been happening." Geoff said, the sadness evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't trade this experience for the world. And I'm sure we're going to come out of it stronger than ever, to honor those who aren't with us." Bridgette told him, giving him a sense of purpose. A reason to fight.

The six of them aligned themselves and as if at the same time, stepped forward into the elevator, ready to face whatever came their way.

It was not pretty. Documents were strewn all over the place. Panicking scientists were running around, not sure what to do.

They sneaked their way into the complex, using lab clothes to conceal themselves.

Courtney's limp caught the attention of a scrawny teenager* who was trying to distance himself from everyone. He identified her as one of the participants. He was able to relay this information to his co-workers before being tackled.

All eyes were now on the group. People of all shapes and sizes were after them. Heather bolted when the two men restraining her were not paying attention.

Her vision was clouded, she'd been injected with something. Geoff caught her.

An overweight girl with a determined expression* tried to hurl herself at Gwen. Trent was quick to act and knocked her out of the way. "That was a close one. Be careful!"

As if at that very moment, Chef burst into the room. The chaos unfolding before him meant Trent was unable to make out his words.

He felt someone heavily breathing on him. A twist, a turn and that was that. Trent collapsed onto the floor convulsing and Gwen retracted her knife before smirking.

* * *

It's been a while. Trent, one of the few to keep his composure through this ordeal, bites the dust! Surprised to find out the mole was Gwen?

What gave her identity away to Chef? What is the fate of those at the Playa? And how will this end? Find out next time.

* - This would be Sugar and Dave.

 **I honestly had to push myself to write this, just to give closure to this story. The epilogue is next.**

 **Dead: Beth, Interns, DJ, Izzy, Sadie, Lindsay, Owen, Bear, Ezekiel, Chris, Leshawna, Duncan, Tyler and Trent.**


	10. This is the end

Following Gwen turning her back on the rest of the campers, Bridgette gasped.

A red-headed teen* charged at Harold. Taking note of him, Harold simply stepped aside and the opponent clumsily kept going and slammed into a wall. Clutching his temple, he collapsed onto the ground.

"Dammit! Why didn't I see this coming? She didn't feel remorse after the death of my luscious beauty, she just wanted to mess with my mind so that I felt I could trust her!" Harold yelled.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it? To jump into action so that you could lead the group here as soon as possible? And I thought I was the master manipulator." Heather said, the bitterness in her voice easy to identify.

"Duncan was weak, he let his human instincts get the better of him. I wasn't going to make the same mistake so Trent was a liability. It's for the greater good." Gwen said confidently.

"Are you hearing yourself right now? Helping a psychotic woman get her revenge on the system at the expense of innocent lives isn't for the greater good!" Bridgette yelled.

"What made you think there was something off about her, Chef?" Courtney asked curiously.

"My suspicions first came to me when she mentioned the killer I'd be up against. Who exactly was she referring to? A hit man of the organization? There isn't anyone on the island besides us." Chef said, as he loaded a gun with cans of tomato soup he'd grabbed from what was left of the mess hall and opened fire.

The scientists started retreating and ducked for cover.

In the midst of this, Courtney slapped the knife out of Gwen's hand and it slid towards a blonde girl who had a devious look on her face*. She grabbed it and aimed at Bridgette.

Big mistake. Harold was able to deflect by spinning a chair into it's path. The knife smashed into a light, throwing zaps of electricity as well as shards of glass in the area around it before hitting the ground.

Heather was standing underneath, the serum which had slowed down her reaction time. One bolt of electricity was all it took to take her out.

Chef fired the gun once more and a can hit Gwen square in her stomach. She fell over.

"You're all so naive. One day you'll understand what this was for." Gwen said, as if she was giving a cryptic message. Courtney had had enough of this. She grabbed the knife which had slided underneath a desk and without hesitation, put a quick end to Gwen.

Seeing as she had no chance of escape, Max hurriedly ran towards a control panel and smashed his fist into a button.

A metal bracelet she'd been wearing around her ankle electrocuted her and it was not long before her heart stopped beating. She lay lifeless, her face paler than it had once been.

Max shot up his arms and the rest of the scientists followed suit. The five of them were directed to a room which had an aerial vehicle ready to be driven in case the plan failed and they had to make an escape.

Max was taken with them and nervously boarded, followed by the rest. The helicopter lifted up into the air and soon the other scientists became nothing more than tiny dots down below.

"What about the information they collected? Our physical appearance, mental strengths and weaknesses. Couldn't that be used to trace us?" Courtney asked in worry.

"Don't worry, I took care of that." Harold assured her. Soon after, the entire system was corrupted by a virus, a little gift he had left behind. The scientists were left stranded, without means of communication and unsure of what to do.

The helicopter drove away, headed towards Ontario. The four of them, plus Chef, had escaped.

* * *

On another island stood the five losers of the show. A terrified Cody was helping Eva replace her bloody bandage. She would never let him live this down.

Katie was clutching Noah's hand, which he didn't mind completely. He wouldn't admit it but he was a little scared himself. He didn't know how to proceed.

Fortunately for him, he no longer had to shoulder the responsibility.

The four survivors had informed the authorities of their fellow cast-mates who'd been secluded after being kicked off the show.

Justin was the first to identify the jet, a ladder hanging beneath for them to get on. He was last one to board, as he had to grab some cosmetic products from his room. As he started climbing, the rope snapped and he plunged into the waters below.

He flailed helplessly in the water but it was too late for him. The alligators surfaced and made quick work of him. Katie screamed while Cody let out a whimper.

* * *

"Yeah, can you believe they think we wouldn't backup the data? They shouldn't have underestimated Sugar, she's way smarter than she looks."

Sugar said, talking about herself in third person on the phone. She laughed and picked out a sugary treat to munch on. Using their collective efforts, the scientists had managed to get back online.

The members of the organization had sent in a team to retrieve them. Meanwhile, they were set to burn any evidence that could be used to criminalize them, producing soft copies.

Dave had typed up a letter, whilst wearing rubber gloves to prevent direct contact with any gloves. The room was no longer sterilized.

 _"The experiment has been a success. We have been left with the eight who will fit perfectly into the simulation we are about to create. It was clever of Max to tell the team to give up. We may have lost him to the authorities but the plan is in full motion."_

 _"We know the factions that these eight will be placed into based on their behavior."_ Dave eyed the surveillance cameras that'd been taped to trees around the island.

The scene switched to a run-down trailer park, where Chef was scooping up ice cream and watching a drama show.

He'd been in the Cold War so he wasn't traumatized by the experience. The bell rung which prompted him to grumble and get up.

Words of the letter came into view. "And _there's one loose end but we feel he shouldn't be much of a problem."_

Seeing that no one was at his doorstep, he slammed it shut, muttering something about the pesky kids. While his back was turned, a shotgun peeked in through the window and blew his brains out.

The dropped ice cream made a puddle on the floor, the swirls of color mixing in with his blood. Something you definitely did not want to see.

 _"We will get the subjects back, no matter what the cost. And then we'll erase their memories of the lives they used to have. Society will crumble. Soon."_

* * *

And that's a wrap! Yes, I incorporated _Divergent_ into this, a series I'd recommend to those who enjoy sci-fi.

Thanks to those that read through this. It might be my last piece of Total Drama fiction unless something sparks my interest in the series again. Until next time!

 **Dead: Beth, Interns, DJ, Izzy, Sadie, Lindsay, Owen, Bear, Ezekiel, Chris, Leshawna, Duncan, Tyler, Trent, Heather, Gwen, Justin and Chef.**

* - Rodney and Amy.


End file.
